


You Can Read It in the Checkout Lane

by SorchaR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Magazine Article Format, Pre-Infinity War Release, RPS - Freeform, i just found a typo but I'm not fixing it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR
Summary: Just a little fake Hollywood chatter. Originally written for an RP.





	You Can Read It in the Checkout Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I love this style, but this is the first one I've done. I don't know why I waited so long - this was a blast. If you wanna comment with your guess about who the "source close to the couple" is, that would be fun too. :)
> 
> (The reporter's tone-deaf perspective on being out in Hollywood nowadays is deliberate.)


End file.
